Not so lucky star
by Queen Chaika
Summary: A sickness sweeps through town, wrecking havoc in their small friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Konata had just returned from Kagami's house and knew she had to study. She said hello to her father and ran upstairs to her room. As soon as she stepped in, a sudden dizzy spell came over her. She fell to the ground with a thud and her eyesight started to blur. The last sight was her father and her cousin, Yutaka, running towards her. When she came to, she saw a white roof with the sound of busy people rushing to the side of her. Before she could get her thoughts together, she felt two arms squeezing her. Realizing it was a hug and feeling facial hair, she realized it was her father hugging her.

"W-what happened? I went to my room to study but as soon as I stepped inside, I passed out.." Konata had this worried look in her eyes as her father held her out and frowned. He started to explain.

"The doctors ran a series of tests and nothi ng came up positive. They think it might have just been a random pass out but they want to keep you in the hospital just in case anything else happens." His voice trailed off as a tear started to roll down his cheek. Konata felt he was hiding something but decided not to ask. She listened to her father, and laid back. They spent the rest of his time there talking, and when he had to leave, he kissed her forehead and left.

That night, as Konata was sleeping, she had a nightmare. Kagami was dead in an ally, Tsukasa commited suicide by hanging herself, and Yuki was trapped inside a creepy building. Konata woke up with a jolt and instantly started to cry. A night shift nurse ran and started to comfort her by rubbing her back and tried to find out what was wrong. After the nurse heard about her nightmare, she hugged Konata and let her sob into her uniform while rubbing her back more.

When Konata had finished crying and was all better, the nurse laid her back down. Brought her a cup of water to drink and sat in the room while Konata fell asleep. When she was finally resting easily, she left the room but kept the door open in case Konata needed anything else within the night. Konata slept through the rest of the night with wonderful dreams of her and her friends all hanging out together again.

The next day, her father and Yutaka were at the hospital right as it opened. Yutaka was missing the day from school so that she could spend with Konata and her father called off work after explaining what happened. They were in the middle of a conversation when the nurse from the night came in with a big smile.

"I have wonderful news!" she started, her smile beaming. "The doctor's gave the okay! You can leave in an hour after we finish all the paperwork!" The nurse finished as Yutaka and Konata's father had smile spread across their faces. After she said the news, the nurse left and the three started to talk about plans for when Konata was released. They wanted to celebrate that she had gotten out of the hospital with nothing wrong.

The following day, Konata was able to return to school. Kagami caught her on the way and while holding back tears started question her. "Where were you? Are you okay? Why were you gone? Is your family okay? Do you need help? Do you feel okay?" Kagami kept going on and Konata calmly explained that she went to go cram but passed out and was asked to stay in the hospital all day yesterday. Kagami, still slightly worried, accept it and changed subjects. Eventually reaching school, they changed shoes and went on to class.

After school, Konata wanted to make up to Kagami for worrying so much so she offered to take her out. Kagami, wanting to keep an eye on Konata, agreed without even asking where they was going. Konata took her hand, and guided her to a manga shop. Konata said to pick out any manga of which she wanted and she would gladly pay for it. Kagami blushed because her first thought was to buy a yaoi manga but didn't want Konata to find out. Kagami grabbed 4 manga books total, 2 yaoi hidden in the middle and Konata paid for them.

They walked over to Kagami's house and decided to spend the afternoon there and catch up on what happened. Konata copied Kagami's notes quickly and then the two spent the rest of their time playing video games and talking.


	2. Sheselsewhere

Konata woke up in her bed. She was ready to go to school and see her friends. Placing her feet on the floor, she went to stand up, but to her surprise she fell over. Unable to get back up due to her legs being too weak to support her small body, she cried out for help. Her father ran in without hesitation and quickly lifted her onto her bed. Asking her what happened, she explained everything. He knew it wasn't good, in fact it was horrible, so he called the hospital and had an ambulance come which happened to pass Kagami and Tsukasa, warning them something happened.

At the Izumi residence, a pair of hospital workers were seen rolling Konata out on a stretcher, a breathing machine hooked up to her mouth. She happened to pass out completely while the ambulance was on their way. Right after they drove off, the siren screaming so they could arrive faster, The Hiiragi twins ran up, and started questioning. They weren't able to ask many questions because the run had used a lot of energy, so before they got answers they had to catch their breath.

Konata's father explained everything to them, starting from how Konata had to yell for help to how she passed out in his arms right before the ambulance flew into their driveway. Both of team, now crying, started to discuss what they will do.

"Tsukasa, you need to go to school. You have a harder time than me in class so you need to go more. I'll text you if anything new happens while I am at the hospital. Now get going!" Kagami said, turning and running before Tsukasa had any time to argue. Tsukasa simply turned around with a few more tears in her eyes and ran off to school, trying not to be late.

Kagami arrived after they had finish running tests on Kagami. She asked the nurse which room she was in, 5th floor room 5-103. Moving as fast as she could with her skirt holding her back slightly, she entered the room to see an awaken Konata. Dropping her bag and running over quickly, she ran over fast and grabbed Konata into a tight hug and popped her back a few times. Tears fell onto her shoulder as she started to yell.

"Konata you fucking idiot! Don't fucking scare me like that! Do you know how worried I was about you?!" Kagami held Konata out and stared deep into her blue eyes. Lost in a sea of beauty as she stared into her soul. Her body moving on its own, slowly getting the two heads closer together, she felt Konata's soft lips slowly and gently press against her. Both of them closing their eyes, enjoying this moment of true love longer. Before she could collect her thoughts and calm her rapidly beating heart, she felt something was off.

Konata slowly fell backwards as Kagami watched in horror. Her eyes staying closed as the heart monitor went flat line. Kagami started crying as she ran to the door, calling out for a nurse, doctor, anybody to help! A nurse ran in, seeing the issue and quickly grabbed Konata. A doctor followed with a needle trying to revive her. Kagami stared, sobbing, watching as they tried futilely to revive that of which was already gone.

Kagami was in her room for the 5th hour straight, still crying. Tsukasa sitting outside her door, huddled together. She wanted to help her sister, to console her and wipe the tears. Instead she was trapped outside listening to heart broken, horrible sobbing sounds. She understood how much she had loved Konata, but couldn't do anything to help her recover. Eventually, Tsukasa let a tear fall. Followed by another, and another. Before she knew it, she was sobbing herself in depression and guilt. She had to sit there, unable to do anything.


End file.
